


Shattered Image

by onlyinyourdreams77



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyinyourdreams77/pseuds/onlyinyourdreams77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem about the scene from "Teamwork". This one is written in Cameron's POV and a companion piece to "The Man He Wished To Be" which is written in House's POV.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="http://s1243.photobucket.com/user/crazykat77/media/My%20Banners/hameroncaps_zpsua8osi8v.png.html"></a>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Image

A/N: I wrote this as I thought about “Teamwork” ep. I wrote this in Cameron’s POV and this is a companion poem to “The Man He Wished To Be”, which I wrote in House’s POV.

* * *

**"Shattered Image"**

 

4/5/2015

5:12pm

 

She tried to walk tall

But, deep inside she was not

She was crumbling

She was broken

 

For a while, she tried to deny

Tried to pretend

But, deep down she knew

She could not change him

Despite how much she wanted him to

Despite how much she loved him

 

She wanted to say goodbye

She told herself so

But, she knew one word from him

She would stay

For no matter how bad his actions were

No matter how bad he claimed to be

She still loved him

 

In her reflection, she saw him follow her

In her reflection, she saw his broken features

She knew he felt the same

She knew he would be forever scared

For the man she loved had many demons

Despite how much he tried to be brave

Despite how much he tried tell her otherwise

 

Despite her love for him

Despite his love for her

It was never enough

Because the cloak was uncovered

Breaking them both in half

For forever, it changed them

For it keeps them apart

Despite how much they desired the opposite

And, for that they were broken.

* * *

A/N: So how did I do? Please let me know what you thought of this and thanks for reading.


End file.
